Parallel Bridge
by Aris1013
Summary: A dark Bridge has slipped into another reality to switch places with the Green Ranger of that world. Now Bridge must convince everyone he is not evil, while his counterpart sets a plan into action threatening to destroy the Ranger for good.
1. Confusion

Bridge knew he should not have touched the box on his bed. Every fiber of his body was screaming at him to just leave it alone and walk away, but alas he was enthralled by it. He picked it up to investigate. The box was made from some type of space metal and had green domes on each side, except for one. The side without the dome had a thumbprint scanner. Knowing it was a terrible idea, Bridge took off his glove and pressed his thumb to the box. A wave of dizziness passed through him. Bridge dropped the cube and closed his eyes to get his bearings back. He replaced his glove and realized the room around him had changed. All his stuff was gone, and now only Sky's remained.

 _Strange_ he thought as he began to look around the room more.

"Don't move!"

Bridge turned to see Sky in the doorway aiming a blaster right at him. He put his hands up. "Sky, what are you doing"

"Shut up traitor." Sky averted his eyes as he walked closer to the Green Ranger.

"Traitor? Sky what are you talking about? Hey!"

Sky grabbed Bridge's arms tightly, and handcuffed them behind his back. He then shuffled around for a few seconds before tying something around Bridge's eyes. Part of Bridge was beginning to panic a little inside.

"Not falling for you tricks this time. Now move!" Sky shoved Bridge out of the room.

Bridge tried not to trip as Sky led him down the hallway, he could feel the blaster pressing against his back. "Sky, please listen to me. Something weird is going on. One minute I'm in our room looking at this box thing, and the next everything changed, and it was your room and you were handcuffing me calling me a traitor, but I haven't done anything."

Sky laughed. "You should have stayed away. Thought you could come back and pull your mind control garbage on us again, didn't you? Not this time. Now I've got you."

Bridge's ears perked up at that last statement. "Mind control? I can't control minds. Read minds sure, but I'm just now learning how to control that. I suppose theoretically over time I could manipulate minds, but I definitely can't now…"

Sky cut Bridge off by shoving him hard into a wall. He un-cuffed him, only to restrain each hand on either side of the wall. Bridge heard Sky take a step back.

"Can't you take this off?" Bridge hated not knowing what was going on, or where he was.

"Your powers could have gotten stronger since last time we met. I'm not risking you getting control again, not ever."

Why did Sky keep saying Bridge hurt him?

"Sky, I would never hurt you or anyone at S.P.D. please!" He grunted in frustration. "If you could just see my aura you'd know I'm not lying. I need another me…wait, another me, that's it! This isn't my time, or dimension, or something. The box, Sky it has to do with that box. I dropped it in your room. Get it to Kat, but don't touch it with skin, I'm not sure how it works. She'll figure it out, and then you can believe me. Please, I'm not your Bridge!"

Sky eyed Bridge for a moment before leaving the cell without saying a word.

"Sky, please, just get the box, Sky!" Bridge could feel he was alone now. He just hoped Sky had begun to believe him, at least a little.

00000000

His plan worked. After days of observation he was able to send this dimensions Bridge to his own. This Bridge, this evil Bridge, smiled at his accomplishment. As soon as he escaped his own dimension he chose another one, more similar to inhabit. All he had to do was watch the other rangers and see how they reacted to the Bridge here. He could not believe how weak and undeveloped the Bridge he watched was. Almost everything in this world matched to his own; the rangers would have no idea what was about to hit them. Bridge had a mission, he had loyalties to prove and a certain crystal to steal.

Although he could not see the similarities in himself with this world's Bridge, he believed he would be able to pass as their ranger without much suspicion. As long as he kept up the daily routine, no one would be the wiser. His first test was about to happen as Bridge saw the pink ranger walking towards him.

"Hey Syd!" Bridge smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Bridge. Ready for training?"

He smiled, nodded, and followed her to training. It was hard to not get noticed while he was watching the previous days. He made sure he was never near the other Bridge in case they crossed paths. A few occasions he was spotted, but no one realized he was not the Bridge they knew. He was able to watch them fight on missions, but training was harder to see. Bridge hoped he would not be exposed before his mission began.

During training, Bridge knew to hold back a little. He could easily get into their minds if he wanted, but from what he could tell, their Bridge could not manipulate minds. He could barely read them, let alone control them. He felt very quick that he was holding back too much on training, but one similarity their Bridge had with him was their fighting style. Ever since his powers began to evolve, Bridge had not needed to fight as much. He had almost forgotten some of the moves and techniques he had acquired at S.P.D.

 _Fight with your feet more than your hands_. He repeated to himself over and over. He used to have to worry about his skin getting into contact with other things. Bridge had come accustomed to fighting the rangers with some skin contact, so that was not as much of a concern. By the end of training, the other rangers had been none the wiser to the switch that had occurred, and Bridge was near worn out after fighting. He was going to have to get used to not using his abilities for everything.

Sky helped him up from where he was thrown on the ground. "You alright?"

Bridge caught his breath and nodded. "Yeah, fine thanks."

Sky accepted that and moved on.

For the rest of the day, Bridge explored S.P.D. He had done so to an extant the days previous, but was not able to roam as free as he could now. He needed to know if it was exactly like the S.P.D. he had known. He watched for every security camera, every door. He made sure no room was on the left instead of right. He needed to know this place as well as his own world.

One big difference from this Bridge's world, to the one he was occupying, was Boom. Bridge remembered Boom, but only just. In his world after he failed out of the academy he left S.P.D and went to work at some mechanical company. He only spoke to him a few times. Here, however, Bridge and Boom seemed like best friends. He watched him often go into the lab and work on experiments together. Bridge was still a mechanical genius, like this world's, but faking a friendship that had gone on for years would be difficult. He knew from watching Bridge, that every day he made his way down to the lab to work on something.

Today, Bridge walked in to be welcomed by Boom. He played it cool and looked around to see what the other Bridge may have been working on. There was an unfinished motherboard connected to a few different things laying one of the lab tables. That looked promising so he went over to it and began to look it over.

"Uh, Bridge. I thought you were working on your waffle toaster."

Bridge was caught off guard for a moment. What kind of stupid thing was a waffle toaster? He stared at Boom with a confused expression, but Boom nodded toward a taken apart toaster and waffle maker on the other side of the room.

"Oh, right." He walked over to it and shook his head. This world's Bridge was crazier than he thought.

Boom watched him for a minute, but then went back to work. One advantage Bridge had, was the constant confusion. He remembered what that was like before he got a real grasp on his powers. He still had thoughts and energy sneak in from time to time, causing the confusion he did not miss. He just hoped he would be able to pass off any mistakes as normal confusion.

00000000

Bridge was getting antsy. Sky had been gone for a long time and no one else had come in. He was still blindfolded and handcuffed to the wall. All the silence gave Bridge time to think. Think about the other Bridge and what he might be doing in his world. From what it sounded like, their Bridge was real bad news. He almost destroyed S.P.D. from what he could gather, and now he was at his home, probably about to do the same thing. Bridge needed to know what happened here, so he could get out and help his friends. He needed to convince Sky somehow, he had to.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I hope none of this gets confusing with the multiple Bridges. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Answers

**Thank you Super-Silent-K, bandgeek18, and Jeannine Matweus for reviewing!**

00000000

Bridge had enough. He could not take the silence any longer. He began to yell for Sky to come back into the room. He begged and screamed until finally the door opened and he could feel Sky's presence.

"Please, just listen to me. I know you don't believe that I'm not your Bridge, but then at least tell me what I did. Please, I have to know."

Sky huffed and took a step closer. "What you did. You want to know what you did? Fine, I'll retell it for you. What you did was get inside my head and tried to get me to kill Cruger. You made me hurt Syd, almost kill her. Then you turned us all against each other. You joined with Gruumm, and tried to get control of everyone. We were lucky to blindside you, but you still got away. Now Syd can barely walk, and Z left after everything. You ruined us, that's what you did. So don't think for a second I would let you sneak back into my head again. Not ever."

Bridge could feel the anger and hate pulsing off of Sky, and it physically hurt. If Sky could see his eyes he would see the tears.

His voice was soft. "Sky, I would never hurt you or anyone here. If I, no not me, it wasn't me. If he, that other Bridge, did that then I'm sorry. I don't know what could have happened to have caused that. But if I'm right about all this, and your Bridge switched places with me, then my friends are in trouble. They'll have no idea anything is coming because I can't do the stuff your Bridge can. Please, you have to believe me."

"What do you think Commander?" Kat watched with Cruger behind a two-way glass wall.

Cruger thought for a moment, never taking his eyes off of the Green Ranger. "I think this Bridge may be telling the truth. He seemed surprised to hear about the accounts he's accused of. The Bridge we know became arrogant and corrupt. I am not sure he could play this act for so long."

Kat nodded. She was thinking the same thing.

00000000

Bridge did not talk much to Boom in the lab. He did not want to give him any reason to doubt who he was. Once he was done making the stupid thing the other Bridge was working on he left.

"Bye Boom."

"Bye." He looked over at Bridge's project, something was off with the Green Ranger today.

Bridge walked down the hallway and turned the corner to run straight into another cadet. "Watch it low life."

The cadet stared with wide eyes. "Sorry sir."

Bridge glared and walked away, but Z happened to be walking down the hall at the same time.

"Bridge, what was that about?"

"What? Oh I don't know." He shrugged and headed into the cafeteria.

Z furrowed her eyebrows, but followed him in where the other rangers were having lunch. He got food and sat down at the table. Jack looked up at him.

"No toast today, Bridge?" He laughed a little.

"Toast for lunch?" He looked at the others who gave him a look. "Umm, not today." Bridge didn't care for toast at all, but for lunch?

"You okay Bridge? Been quiet today." Sky leaned in a little.

"I'm fine. Just a headache is all." He faked a smile and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Headache? Should you go see Kat?" Syd looked concerned.

"No, just a normal headache, really." Bridge could not help but show his annoyance. Why did they care so much?

He finished his food and got up from the table without saying much, but before he could make it out of the door the alarm went off. The other rangers ran past him and he followed them to the Command Center. There Cruger stood in the center of the room to bark them orders. Bridge glared at the dog a little. Cruger was essential to his plan, but before he take care of him, he had to find something.

Bridge was only half listening to what Doggie said, but he morphed and followed the other rangers into battle. One alien was attacking downtown after a robbery. He fought alongside the others, but then a bunch of Crybots appeared and the rangers were having trouble. Bridge saw the alien begin to slip away, but he was not having that. He hated losing a fight, even if he was rooting for the other team. Bridge flipped away from the Crybots and kicked the alien to the ground. He punched him hard and then blasted him on the ground. Bridge got lost in the fight and forgot about keeping his powers on the down low. He grabbed the aliens head got inside, he was tearing his mind apart. The alien screamed, which caught the other rangers attention.

"Bridge!"

Bridge snapped back into reality and let go of the aliens head and jumped back. He pulled out his morpher and charged him with his crimes. The alien was holding his head on the ground, but Bridge carded him before the rangers could realize what occurred.

Jack came running over. "Hey, what happened?"

Bridge shook his head. "I-I don't know. He just started screaming. Maybe I punched him harder than I thought."

Jack stared for a moment. "Well as long as you're okay."

Bridge nodded. "Fine."

Jack picked up the card and they brought it back to S.P.D. Although the events were odd, the rangers did not report anything to Cruger.

That night, Bridge waited for Sky to fall asleep before sneaking out of the room and heading down to the evidence department. There was a rare gem that got destroyed on his world, but he knew it was here. They got it on a mission. The gem could be attached to a device, that when activated could blast a strong laser from space to anywhere on the planet. If Gruumm had this, then he would win the battle for Earth, and Bridge would be right by his side. They had no idea the power the gem held. He made his way down to evidence and began to search. He was having no luck after a long time, but finally he found another door that was locked. He needed a passcode to get in, and Bridge had a feeling only one person at S.P.D. knew that code.

Bridge would not be able to use his same trick he had on his world. No, he would have to get a little more inventive with these rangers. He needed that code. Bridge went back to his room for the night to work on his plan. He fell asleep somewhere in the middle of his thoughts and was awoken by the alarm clock when morning came. He yawned and sat up in bed to see Sky sitting across from him on his own bed.

"Morning."

"What's up with you lately?"

Bridge shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Then where'd you go last night?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I just took a walk around."

"Don't lie to me Bridge. Somethings been off with you since yesterday."

Bridge huffed. "I told you, I'm fine."

Sky gave a condescending look. "If there is something weird going on in that head of yours, you know you can tell me. No judgment, I promise."

"Nothing's wrong." Bridge stood up.

Sky chased after him and grabbed his shoulder. On instinct Bridge grabbed Sky's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. He shoved him against the wall.

"Bridge, what are you doing?"

Bridge was shaking with anger. "You're going to mess things up, Sky. This isn't part of the plan yet. They're going to notice you acting off."

"Bridge, let go!" Sky struggled, but Bridge had him in a good grip.

Bridge pulled his glove off with his teeth and pressed his bare hand up against Sky's head. "Don't worry Sky, you won't remember any of this soon." He shut his eyes and got into Sky's head.

00000000

Bridge was silent now. There was no convincing this Sky he was innocent. His friends could die because of this, and he was stuck there for possibly the rest of his life as the guilty party. Bridge was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening. He perked up, but said nothing.

"Personally I don't want to believe you. I've already been fooled more than I can handle, but the Commander and Kat seem to believe you. We found the box you were talking about and she says it could be used for dimensional travel. So I guess, for now, I'll go along with what you say."

Bridge felt the handcuffs being taken off of his wrists, but before the blindfold was taken off he felt something else clasp onto his wrist. Sky ripped the blindfold off and Bridge blinked until he was used to the sudden light. Now that he could see him, Bridge could see the differences in this Sky from the one he knew. This one had been through something terrible, and it showed on his face.

"Thank you."

"I'm not taking any risks this time, so I put that on you." Sky nodded towards Bridge's wrist.

Bridge looked down to see a black bracelet around his wrist.

"You seen one of those before?"

Bridge shook his head no.

Sky glared. "If you so much as try anything." He took out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button.

Pain erupted through Bridge's body and he collapsed to the ground, holding his wrist. "Ahh, okay, I get it! I won't try anything, please!"

The pain stopped and Bridge looked up out of breath. He did not like this world one bit.

"Remember that pain." Sky put the remote back in his pocket.

Bridge got up. "Okay, now that I'm on a leash, can we please help my friends?"

"Follow me." Sky left the room and Bridge followed. He could feel he was running out of time.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Control

**Thank you Super-Silent-K, Rachel, bandgeek18, and Jeannine Matweus for reviewing!**

00000000

Sky was still recovering from Bridge being inside his head. There were side effects on both sides, but Bridge had gotten used to the splitting headaches after such a breach. He had not wanted his plan to go into action so fast, but he had no choice. This Sky saw through him, and it would not take long for the others to see through him too. Sky got up from the ground and walked over to Bridge. He had orders now. He handed Bridge his morpher, and then punched him hard in the face and left the room. Bridge smiled at his split lip, everything was going to plan.

Bridge ran out of the room in search of the others. Out of all of the rangers, Bridge ran straight into the one he wanted to see the least. The Red Ranger grabbed his shoulders and looked at the distress on the other's face.

"Hey, Bridge, what happened?"

Jack would be hardest to convince. Bridge shook his head. "It's Sky. Something's wrong, I don't know what. He just went crazy and hit me."

Jack was confused, but had no reason to doubt Bridge's claim. "Okay, where did he go?"

Bridge shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let's get Kat, see if we can't track his morpher."

Bridge held up Sky's morpher. "Won't help. I think he may have left S.P.D."

Jack grabbed his own morpher and called for the others. They met in the Command Center where Doggie was waiting for them.

"Rangers we have no way to track Cadet Tate without his morpher, but we do believe he has left the grounds. I want you to go find him and see what is going on. This could be an infiltration by Gruumm."

The rangers saluted after getting their orders, and left S.P.D. Bridge smirked a little to himself as they ran into the city.

00000000

Although Bridge could not tell the difference between his world and this one, he could feel it. He followed Sky to the Command Center where Cruger and Kat were waiting for him. He rubbed his wrist where his cuff lay. As they walked down the hall, Bridge could feel every eye on him. He could also feel the fear that came with the looks. People were terrified of him, his counterpart was bad news.

He was nervous to face Doggie and Kat, which was apparently showing as he walked into the control room.

"Cadet Carson, I know you must be feeling confused right now, and you are not alone in that feeling. We believe there is something on your world our Bridge needs to make his original plans go through."

"Sir, I just want to say that I, I mean him, I mean me…wouldn't do something like what I, I mean, he did, ever." Bridge sighed. "I just don't understand how he went bad."

Kat cut in. "I believe his powers evolved so quickly that he got power hungry. Bridge has always had a small arrogance to him, something that does not show in your character. Your rangers will notice a change, I'm sure of it, but it may not matter."

"That's right, because I can't control minds. I'm just now learning how to read them when I choose to. They'll never see it coming. You said he wanted something right? Well it's probably some type of weapon or something. Probably something that either never existed here, or got destroyed."

"Is Gruumm trying to take over on your world?" Cruger needed to figure out before they had a bigger problem on their hands.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing the other me went to him, right?"

Sky huffed. "Yeah, that's why he tried to get me to kill Cruger. He knew it would show his loyalty."

"Well, I…I mean he, wouldn't need to kill Cruger on my world, not if he's planning on coming back here."

Sky got closer to Bridge. "He might just to mess with you though."

"Then I need to stop him before he hurts my friends." He turned to Sky. "Look, I get that he royally screwed everything up here for everyone, but that doesn't mean I can let him destroy my world too. I need to go back, and I need to stop him."

"How? He's stronger than you right? How would you fight a stronger version of yourself?" Sky thought this was a lost cause.

"If he has power like you say, then I have it in me too. Our genetic makeup is the same, it's just how we've evolved to the power and when." He walked over to Kat. "Can you get me back?"

Kat looked at the box on one of the tables. "I'm not sure what the coordinates to your dimension are. It will take some time, but I think I can get you back there."

"So what? You go back and send him back here for us to deal with?" Sky hated this.

"No, I go back and bring him back here for you to keep in custody. I won't let him be a danger to anyone else. I can't let that happen."

"And I can just trust that you won't swap yourself like he did." Sky glared.

"Look, I know you still don't believe me, but I swear if I can take him down, I'll make sure he never gets out of your custody. Besides…" He held up his arm with the cuff on. "We don't have this technology where I'm from, and I don't exactly like the possibility of blowing my arm up to get it off. You're the only one that can get this thing off me, so if that's what it takes for you to believe I'll be back, then so be it."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I think you're going to get yourself killed."

"I have to try."

"I'll work on the coordinates." Kat got onto a computer and began searching for the right dimension.

000000000

Bridge was leading them on a wild good chase. The rangers had talked to everyone they could think of to track down the Blue Ranger, but they had no luck. Every time someone mentioned going back to the Command Center, Bridge persuaded them to look somewhere else. The problem with Bridge's act, however, was that he was not pulling it off well. He was not acting like Bridge did. Bridge would have been reading residual energy, and talking to anyone he could think of about Sky. Something was off, and the rangers were starting to notice.

"It's no use, he's not out here." Syd sighed.

"He is, I'm telling you." Bridge glared a little.

"Is that just a feeling you have, or do you know?" Jack eyed him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridge could not handle being challenged.

"I think you know." Jack crossed his arms.

Bridge did not like this. "I don't, so why don't you enlighten me?"

"Okay, something's wrong with you Bridge."

"Jack lay off him." Z jumped in to defend the Green Ranger.

"Don't act like you haven't noticed, Z." He kept his gaze on Bridge. "You've been acting really weird the last couple of days, and I mean weirder than your normal self. Something isn't right with you, and I think you know more about Sky than you're letting on."

"If I knew something about Sky, I'd tell you. I think you're the one who's acting weird, Jack." He shoved past him and headed back towards S.P.D. He needed to get the rangers alone; they were gaining in on him.

When they got back to S.P.D. Bridge grabbed Jack when no one was looking and pressed his hand to his head. He got into his mind and put in the idea that the other rangers were working with Sky. He needed chaos, and that is what he was going to get. The alarm sounded, not long after they had gotten into the building and the rangers made their way to the Command Center. Bridge, however, stayed behind. He knew Sky was soon going to have what he came for.

The rangers ran to Kat who looked concerned. "Sky took Doggie, I can't find them."

"Sky was here the whole time?" Z was worried.

"You don't seem surprised Syd." Jack looked at the Pink Ranger.

"What? Of course I'm surprised." Syd did not like the accusing look coming from their leader.

"Rangers, we need to find Sky and Doggie now!" Kat shook her head. In all the commotion she did not notice Bridge's absence.

The rangers left the room and began searching S.P.D.

Bridge was already on his way to the evidence room. Sky was waiting for him when he got there. He had the gem in his hand. Bridge knew Cruger would let his curiosity get the best of him. The dog wanted to know what Sky wanted, and now he had it. Cruger was knocked out on the floor. Bridge took the gem from Sky and smiled. Perfect. Now it was time to leave.

As the rangers searched for their commander, tensions were high. They stuck together to not cover any ground twice. They were walking down the hall when they saw Sky by the evidence room. They rushed over and Jack shoved the Blue Ranger up against the wall.

"Where's Cruger?"

Sky shoved Jack back. "What are you talking about?"

"You took him." Syd glared.

"Yeah, after attacking Bridge." Z crossed her arms.

Sky gave a sarcastic look. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jack was about to say something else when he heard a groan coming from inside the room. He shoved Sky inside and the rangers followed. There they saw Doggie lying on the floor.

"What did you do?" Jack yelled.

Sky shook his head confused. "I didn't do this."

"Don't you dare move!" Jack had his blaster pointed at Sky.

"Guys we need to get the Commander to the infirmary." Z looked him over.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." Jack did not take his eyes off of Sky.

"I'll call them." Syd got up and stepped out of the room.

The red and blue rangers stared at each other in silence. They both looked like they were ready to rip each other's throats out.

"Just answer my question, Sky."

"I can't, Jack. I told you I didn't do this."

"Oh yeah, then who did?" Jack was fuming.

"Bridge did."

The rangers looked up to see Boom standing in the door with the medical team.

"What?" Sky was confused.

"Don't you all see what's been going on? Something is seriously wrong with Bridge, and I think maybe whatever it is has been affecting you too. Everyone has been acting weird lately. You all have turned on each other."

Sky was thinking to himself. "Wait a minute, I remember something. Bridge he…no."

Jack put down his blaster. "What?"

"He got in my head. I did do this." Sky felt disgusted with himself.

"Bridge can't do that, can he?" Syd rejoined the team after helping get Cruger on a stretcher.

"Not that I've seen, but he did. It was like I was gone, and his voice was all I heard anymore. He told me what to do and I did it." Sky looked at his friends.

"We have to find him."

"Wait, what did he want here?" Boom looked at Sky.

"Some type of gem, I think to use as a weapon."

"We need to find him fast." Z led the way out of the room.

000000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Stuck

**Thank you Super-Silent-K and Jeannine Matweus for reviewing!**

00000000

Bridge, gem in hand, needed to get back to his world to finish what he started. When he came into this dimension he had stashed away another teleportation cube, so he could get back to his own world. He hoped the Bridge of this world was serving as a good distraction. If the Commander was busy dealing with him, then no one would suspect him coming back and getting the gem to Gruumm.

He had a hiding spot right outside of S.P.D. He was almost there when he heard the rangers yell out behind him.

"Stop right there, Bridge!" Jack was holding his blaster.

Bridge turned around to see the four rangers standing in front of him. He smirked. "Are you sure it's me you should be worried about, Jack?" He pulled off his glove and touched his fingers to his temple. He had been in Jack's head already, so controlling him would be easy.

Jack blinked and turned his blaster on Sky. He struggled, but could not move his hand away from him.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" Sky put his hands up and took a step away from Jack.

"What I should have done a long time ago, Sky." Before he could make Jack hurt Sky a blast came and knocked Bridge off of his guard. He looked up to see Z aiming her blaster at him.

"Bridge, let us help you."

"I don't need help. It feels great to be on the dark side, maybe you should try it." He pulled out his blaster and shot Z, who jumped out of the way enough to only be grazed by the laser.

Jack threw down his blaster. "If it's a fight you want, then fine." He charged at Bridge.

Bridge slapped his punch away and kicked the Red Ranger. The others jumped in began to fight the Green Ranger. He put up a decent fight for a minute, but then he kicked Sky in the chest causing him to falter back. He ran at Sky, but the other rangers grabbed him. Everyone had a hand on Bridge, and the Green Ranger only smiled.

"Bad move, guys." He gripped his ungloved hand to Syd's.

Since everyone was touching he was able to get inside everyone's head. This time, however, he had no interest in controlling it. All the rangers dropped and screamed in agony. He was tearing apart their minds. Bridge was humming with adrenaline. If he destroyed the rangers in this world, then the Gruumm of his world could start taking over multiple dimensions. He would be unstoppable.

"Stop!"

Bridge looked up to see a mirror image of himself standing behind the rangers. He smirked a little, impressed he managed to find his way back.

"Well, well, this is unexpected."

"Leave my friends alone." Bridge glared at his evil self.

The rangers held their heads and looked over to see another Bridge standing there.

"I think I'm seeing double." Jack cringed at the pain he was feeling.

"It's not just you." Sky squinted in confusion.

"So you think you can come back to your world and beat me? Come on Bridgy, I'm stronger than you are. Way more powerful, and have no time to play nice."

"We'll see about that." The Bridge of that world charged at his evil counterpart.

He went straight for the kick, but evil Bridge dodged it. "I know how you think. I know how you fight."

Bridge punched his evil self square in the face. "Then I won't fight me like me."

They continued to fight. Evil Bridge tried to dodge the attacks while good Bridge tried fighting in a different style.

Bridge got too close, though, and his evil self grabbed him.

"You forgot one thing. I can do things you can't." He grabbed Bridge's head. "I can get into your mind and rip to shreds."

Evil Bridge knew how to get past the walls that were so carefully placed up. He knew he could get in. Bridge struggled as his head was beginning to pound. He sank to the ground with his eyes clenched shut.

"Stop!"

Evil Bridge laughed, he was going to win.

Through the pain, Bridge managed to get his gloves off. "I can't let you hurt anyone else." He grabbed the other's head and concentrated.

This action threw the other Bridge off. "No, you can't get into heads."

"I can now." He pushed through until his nose began to bleed.

The rangers were finally recovering and were working on helping their fellow ranger.

Both green rangers stared at each other with wide eyes. Their Bridge was in control though, but soon they both fell to the ground unconscious.

The ranger ran over to them.

Z looked at the two men on the ground. "Okay, what just happened?"

"There's two of them?" Syd shared in the confusion.

"We need to get them both inside, call Kat." Sky knelt down to look at the boys. This was not good.

Jack noticed the cube over where Bridge was standing earlier. He picked it up and followed the rangers inside S.P.D. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

Back in the infirmary the rangers stared at the identical figures in each bed. Kat was hovering over both, checking their vitals.

"So there's two of them?" Syd stared.

"I knew that wasn't Bridge." Boom stood with the rangers.

Jack looked closely at each Bridge. "Which one is ours?"

"I think this one." Sky pointed to the Bridge on the left. "He has a weird cuff around his wrist. I've never seen that before."

"Kat, could you shed some light on this at all?" Z needed answers.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Let me see that Jack." She pointed to the cube he had set down on a table.

Jack picked it up and handed it to her to investigate.

"I think this may be a dimensional teleportation device. If this Bridge used this, he may have somehow switched places with our Bridge."

"Why?" Syd could not wrap her head around this.

"The gem. He needed it for something. He was probably going to go back to his world when we found him." Sky was trying to piece everything together.

"So our Bridge was on his world and somehow made it back here to do what exactly?" Jack was getting concerned about the lack of consciousness coming from the Green Ranger.

Kat looked upset. "I believe Bridge somehow managed to get into the other Bridge's head. He's never shown that kind of ability before, but if the other one evolved enough to do it, I suppose Bridge would have been able to access that power. The problem, whether it was on purpose or not I don't know, is that he's sent them both into a coma state. I don't know if we can wake one or either of them up."

"You're saying he's stuck like this?" Sky felt his stomach turn.

"He saved us and now has to stay like this? Kat there has to be a way." Z was close to tears.

"I'm afraid the only person that can get them out of this is Bridge, and he's not going to be able to that."

The rangers sunk a little. Had they lost their Green Ranger?

"Wait." Boom perked up. "If Bridge is the only person that can get him out of this, then why don't we just go get another Bridge?"

"What?" Jack stared at the man.

"Well, Kat you said the bad Bridge switched places with ours. Couldn't we reprogram that cube to access another dimension, one with a conscious Bridge?"

Kat stared at him. "I suppose that we could, yes, but we have no idea what dimension has what situation. We could find a place where Bridge is more evil than this one, or one where there is no Bridge at all. It would be a wild goose chase."

"But we could still try." Sky was hopeful. "He saved us. We can't just let him suffer like this if there is a way to bring him back."

"Sky's right." Jack nodded. "Kat do whatever you have to, and we'll find a Bridge that can help us. There has to be one somewhere right?"

Kat sighed. "It will take some time to program it right, but I can do it. I will need something though."

The rangers looked at her.

"If the other Bridge was planning on going back, there must be another cube here. You have to find it so we know what the coordinates to his world are. That will make it easier to program this one."

"Got it." The rangers nodded and left to go find the other cube. That left Kat and Boom to begin working on the programming for the one they had. They were going to save Bridge, no matter what it took.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying the story and it's not confusing haha.**


	5. Many Bridges

**Thank you Jeannine Matweus and Super-Silent-K for reviewing!**

00000000

The rangers found the teleportation cube not far from where they fought Bridge. They almost missed him. When they brought it back to Kat, she and Boom were already busy reprogramming the cube Bridge brought with him.

"How's it coming, Kat?" Sky set the other cube down.

"Almost done I think. There is no way to set it to coordinates that will get you to a Bridge that can help, but I made an algorithm to randomize the worlds and record the data so you can go back to them when needed. Now the question is, who is going?" Kat did not look up from her work.

"Me." Sky and Jack said at the same time.

Sky looked at Jack. "We both will."

"We should all go." Z stepped in.

Jack shook his head. "Someone needs to stay here to keep an eye on Bridge…and Bridge, and in case anything happens."

Z hated that Jack was right. "Fine, but be careful."

"We will."

Boom grabbed the cube that the rangers had just brought in. "We are going to rig these to be able to have communication. Your morphers will be out of range to talk to us here, but these should work if we patch it into the system."

The rangers waited while Kat and Boom finished up with the teleportation cubes. They discussed the biggest question roaming in their minds. How would they find Bridge on each world? The cube would take them to the same place on each world, but that did not mean Bridge would be at S.P.D or that the building itself would be there. Alternate realities meant different things. They decided the best option would be to go to S.P.D and tell Kat and Cruger exactly what happened in the hopes they could use their resources. If at any time something got too sketchy they would just leave. It was not the best plan, but it was the best they had on a short amount of time.

Soon the teleportation cube was ready, and Sky and Jack prepared to leave. They had no idea what was in store for them, but they needed to find help and fast. The Blue and Red Ranger took a deep breath and pressed the thumbprint scan to begin their journey.

After the initial dizziness, Jack and Sky took a look at their surroundings. If it were not for their missing friends, they would have said nothing happened. Everything looked exactly the same as it had before. They were standing in front of S.P.D. They both hoped they could find a Bridge on this world and be done. They went inside.

"What if we're evil on this world or something?" Jack walked through the doors.

"Then we high tail it out of here." Sky looked around, cautious of his movements.

No one gave them odd looks as they walked through the building. That was a good sign. They were blending. They were able to blend up to the Command Center, but that was where things went a little off. Kat was on the computer when she turned around and gave the two a confused look.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be…" She looked down at her screen. The rangers were fighting a monster, including the blue and red.

"Who are you?" Cruger growled.

They both put their hands up, and Sky spoke. "We're us, I promise. Just not the us you know. We're from a different dimension. Something happened on our world and we need help."

Kat and Cruger glared. "How did you get here?"

Jack showed her the cube. "With this. Look we can communicate with our Kat through this."

"Do it."

"Hey, Kat, you there?"

"I'm here Jack. Find anything yet?"

Kat was surprised to hear her own voice. "They found another you."

The voice on the cube spoke. "I can back up everything they say."

Kat looked at Cruger who nodded. "Fine, what is it you need?"

"We need Bridge."

Kat gave them a confused look. "Bridge Carson? Why would you need him?"

Jack could tell something was off. "He got hurt in our world, and the only way we can help him is with someone who has the same abilities. He does have the same abilities right?"

"If by abilities you mean he is able to feel and interpret energy fields then yes, but he's not here."

The boys looked at each other.

Doggie continued for Kat. "Mr. Carson was high on our list for recruitment. We knew our rangers had abilities, and so did he, but unfortunately his father will not allow him to come here."

Kat growled a little. "His father and sister treat him like garbage, like he's something to be feared and kept locked away. Every time we've tried to intervene Bridge protects them. There is nothing we can do."

"That's horrible." Sky hated to think what was happening to this Bridge.

"I didn't even know he had a sister." Jack had no thought much about Bridge's past.

"Ours doesn't. He was an only child, and part of S.P.D. His relationship with his dad is pretty rocky, but he's fine with his mom." Sky looked at the Red Ranger.

"On this world, Bridge's mother died in childbirth. I think his father blames him and his abilities." Kat shook her head.

"I'd still like to talk to him." Sky was still hopeful.

"I doubt you'll have much luck, but here is the address." Cruger gave them Bridge's address.

The small house was just outside the city. Sky knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A girl, just a little older than them, opened the door and rolled her eyes.

"Dad, S.P.D. is here again." The girl left the door open but walked down the hallway.

The boys heard loud footsteps trample to the door. "I've told you time and time again, that you can't have him. He belongs here where he can't hurt anyone."

Sky's blood boiled. "Sir, we aren't-"

The man interrupted. "I'll prove to you, again, that he's fine. Bridge!"

A few seconds later a ragged looking Bridge appeared at the door. His head was low. He was about to say something, but stopped when he looked up.

"Tell them you are fine Bridge." His father huffed.

"They aren't here to try and take me away, Dad." Bridge gave Jack and Sky an odd look.

Jack sighed. "Look we just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"I can't help you." He looked at Sky. "And you can't help me." He glanced at his father before going back into the house.

"See, a nut job. Goodbye." He slammed the door in their face.

Sky had a feeling this Bridge knew exactly why they were there. Before they walked away they heard Bridge's father and sister screaming at him.

"Did you call them again?"

"No, I swear!"

Jack clenched his fists and began to head back towards the door, but Sky put his arm out to stop him.

"What are you doing? They're hurting him."

Sky looked sad. "I know, but we can't save all of them."

"But we could get him out and bring him back with us."

Sky shook his head. "Even if we did, they've been suffocating his abilities. He'd have no idea how to help our Bridge. It could hurt him."

Jack shut his eyes. Sky was right. He calmed himself down and pulled out the cube. "Let's just get out of here."

They teleported to a new dimension and made their way to S.P.D. They were thankful to find it in the same spot, and were about to go inside when they were stopped by no other than Bridge. That was easy.

Bridge walked up to them and gave the two a weird look. "Sky, why are you wearing blue, and who's this?"

"Uh?" Sky was not sure what to say. "Look this is going to sound crazy, but we aren't from this world, we came with this." He nudged Jack to show Bridge the cube.

Bridge gave them a skeptical look. "Okay, that still doesn't explain who you are."

"Umm, Jack. You may have seen me stealing stuff in the market, or something."

Bridge was beyond confused.

Sky looked the boy over. He was more put together than the Bridge he knew. His uniform was up to standards and one thing overall stuck out. "You're not wearing gloves."

Bridge was thrown off by this. "Um, no I'm not. It's pretty warm out here actually."

"Maybe he has a different ability." Jack looked at Sky.

"Ability? What are you talking about?"

"Well, where we're from we all have powers, that's why we are on a team. You can read energy fields, but have to keep your hands covered to control it." Sky was realizing this Bridge was a bust.

"Right, powers. Well I think this joke has gone on long enough, haven't you? Didn't know you were one for such elaborate pranks."

Sky nodded. "Prank, right, yeah. Got you good didn't I? Well I'm just going to take my new friend here home and I'll be back soon."

Bridge gave him sarcastic nod and walked into the building.

"We don't have abilities on this world." Sky began to walk away with Jack.

"No abilities means we never met. Cruger would not have recruited us."

"You think they are happier that way?" Sky looked back at headquarters.

Jack shrugged. "I think all of us would be completely different. That was not a Bridge like ours. He was just a normal, boring cadet."

Sky nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's keep looking."

Jack pulled out the cube and went to another world.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. The Right Bridge

**Thank you Jeannine Matweus and Super-Silent-K for reviewing!**

000000000

After Jack and Sky went to the next world and explained everything to the Commander and Kat, they were going to Bridge's current location. Kat and Cruger had little knowledge of Bridge, but they let Jack and Sky search the database to find him. Sky had a bad feeling about this current adventure.

When Sky saw where they were, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Jack looked at the large building. "What is this place?"

Sky walked inside. "It's where Bridge was before the academy. He must have never got out in this world."

Jack followed Sky in and realized soon what this place was. "He was in an institution?"

Sky nodded. "Doesn't talk about it much. I knew because I was there when they brought him to S.P.D. No one understood his ability before, thought he was crazy with absurd phobias and delusions. Wasn't till Cruger that everyone began to realize Bridge was right."

Sky strode up to the front desk and flashed his badge. "We need to see a patient."

The woman behind the glass looked up from her computer. "Which one?"

"Bridge Carson."

She gave him a weird look. "What business do you have with him?"

"It's classified S.P.D. business ma'am." Jack gave her a stern look.

She got up from her desk. "Follow me."

They followed the woman down two hallways and into solitary confinement. Along the way Jack and Sky could hear screams coming from the rooms. Jack glanced in the windows of the rooms as they walked by. This place was no good.

The woman stopped in front of room 235. "I presume you are both aware of his condition."

"Yeah, we know."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll be right outside when you are done." She opened the door and let them in.

As soon as Sky and Jack saw Bridge, they wanted to turn and run. It broke their hearts to see their friend in this condition. He was sitting in the corner of a padded room with a straight jacket on. He was rocking his head back and forth against the wall humming softly to himself. Sky had seen that pained look before. It was when he could not gain full control, and the migraines came. There were restraints on his bed which irked them both.

Sky knew this Bridge could not help, but he went over to him anyway.

"Bridge?"

Bridge opened his eyes a little.

Sky made a shield around the boy. "You need to build up walls, block all that out."

Bridge relaxed a little. "Hard to control."

Sky nodded, and Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Come, on. We can't help him."

Sky wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. They had to leave. They had to save their own Bridge.

When they got to the next world, they made their way to S.P.D. What they did not expect was to be greeted by themselves before they got into the door. They were exact doubles; Jack was the red ranger and Sky was blue. The two boys were not sure what they were going to say to themselves to convince them what was happening, but they got to dodge that bullet when the other Sky spoke.

"We've been waiting for you."

Sky and Jack looked at each other.

Jack spoke. "You have?"

The other red ranger was looking at Jack and nodded. "Yeah, follow us."

As they followed themselves into the building Sky wanted to clarify what was going on. "Are you sure you know what's going on? Because…"

The other Sky sighed. "Yeah, it's been a long road to get us caught up to what exactly has been going on, but we know you are from another dimension and you need our Bridge's help."

"Bridge saw us coming?" Jack was feeling hopeful.

The other Jack made a sudden stop in front of the Common Room. "You could say that. Why don't we introduce you to our Bridge." He looked at his Sky and motioned for the two outsiders to enter.

The first thing the two noticed when they walked into the room was hundreds of drawings littering the walls and floor. In the middle of the floor was a smiling Bridge. The two just stood in the room staring at all the drawings. Some were done in pencil, but most looked like toddler drawings given to a parent and hung on the fridge. Several colors flooded the pages.

"I'm guessing by the look on your faces, our Bridges are different." The other Sky came around to face the two rangers.

Jack pointed at the pictures. "Ours definitely doesn't do this."

"Well your Bridge probably talks then, doesn't he?" The other Jack smirked.

The two looked at the Bridge sitting in front of them. Neither could imagine Bridge not talking. In fact they could rarely get the Green Ranger to shut up.

"He can't talk?" Sky wondered why.

The other Sky shrugged. "Too much going on up there I guess. He sees things a lot differently than we do, so he draws." Sky walked over to the wall. "The colors are different energies, it's taken a long time to interpret what he's trying to say, and half the time I still don't get it, but he was pretty adamant about these in particular." Sky pointed to a cluster of pictures.

The two went over to see. To them it just looked like a bunch of colorful blobs, but the other Sky and Jack seemed to understand what the pictures were trying to say.

"See this one." The other Sky pointed at a picture of a green blob with red around it, above it were colorful blobs that corresponded to each ranger color. The picture looked angry. "Bridge draws us according to our ranger color and then our aura, I guess."

"Different color auras mean different things." Jack remembered Bridge always going on about colors.

"Exactly." The other Sky nodded. "Red, isn't good, so when Bridge drew himself and us like this we got a little worried, but then he added himself again." They looked at another green blob on the drawing, with a greenish-yellow ring around it. "We thought he was trying to warn us about something that was going to happen to us directly, but he kept drawing two of everyone."

"How did you figure any of this out?" Jack was trying to wrap his head around all this.

"We didn't, not until he drew this one." The other Sky pointed to a nicer done drawing that looked like the teleportation cube.

Jack pulled it out. "He drew this, and you figured out what it was."

The other Jack nodded. "Well, Kat did at least. We started to figure out there were other dimensions with doubles or ourselves on it. We knew it was somehow linked to us, but weren't sure how. It wasn't until Bridge drew that one." He pointed to another drawing.

This drawing had two green blobs, one with a red aura and the other with a greenish-yellow. They were surrounded by a tornado. Next to that drawing was a door with a lock on it, and a green blob, being this worlds Bridge, holding a key.

"Something happened between your Bridge and another right?" The other Sky did not have all the answers.

Sky looked at Bridge in amazement. "Yeah, an evil version of him came to our world looking for a weapon. Switched places with him and tried to kill us. Bridge came back just in time and saved us, but he somehow put them both in a coma."

Jack could not take his eyes off of the drawings. "Wow. You think this is what goes through his head?"

Sky ignored Jack and walked over to Bridge and knelt down. "Can you help us?"

Bridge continued to smile, and nodded.

Sky looked up at his other self.

The other ranger sighed. "He thinks he can help your Bridge, but he doesn't foresee everything. He'll have to go into their heads and pull them out, it's really dangerous and if he does it, he risks not getting out too. I know you care about your friend, but we care for ours too. I don't want him to do it."

Jack came over to the other Sky. "If this situation was turned around and our Bridge could help yours, wouldn't you try?"

"He's got a point Sky." The other Jack shrugged.

The other Sky looked at Bridge. "You sure you want to do this?"

Bridge eagerly nodded.

He sighed. "Fine, but I go with him."

Sky looked at Jack and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

00000000

 **AN: Thank you for reading. I really hope this isn't super confusing. I'm trying to make it as clear as possible!**


	7. Whirlwind

**Thank you Son of Whitebeard, Jeannine Matweus, and Super-Silent-K for reviewing!**

00000000

Sky and Jack sent communications to Kat and the team about the Bridge they found. They were waiting for the rangers to return in hopes of getting a solution to helping Bridge. Sky and Jack did not mention the details of this Bridge, but they could all tell there was something the two were leaving out. When they all arrived back on their world, everyone was taken back a little by seeing two Skys.

"Syd in pink? Now that's something I would never imagine." The other Sky smirked.

Sydney looked offended. "My counterpart hates pink? That's terrible."

Sky looked at his friends. "Everyone meet the other me, and Bridge."

The other Sky nodded at the rangers and Bridge waved with a smile on his face.

Z could tell he was different. "You're awfully quiet."

Jack came over. "Yeah, apparently this Bridge doesn't talk. Instead he draws pictures, and they actually knew what was going on when we got there."

Z stared at the Green Ranger. "So you can help him?"

Bridge nodded and looked at his Sky.

"I'm sort of translator. I think he wants to see them." The other Sky looked at Kat.

Kat nodded. "Right this way."

They all followed Kat into the room where the two Bridges were. The rangers huddled by the door, while Bridge went in between their beds. He knelt down towards the Bridge of that world and studied him close. He then did the same thing to the evil Bridge. After a few moments he looked up at his Sky and made a writing motion. Sky put his pack down and grabbed a notepad and colored pencils out, and gave them to Bridge.

Bridge sat down and began to scribble on a blank page. Everyone watched as he made angry scratches on the sheet with various different colors. When he was finished he handed the notepad back to Sky. The blue ranger looked at it, trying to interpret.

The rangers, Kat, and Boom looked at the drawing. It looked almost like a cartoon when two characters fought. He drew both Bridge's auras and a bunch of black, circular scratches around them.

"What does it mean?" Z could not decode the picture.

"They're fighting." Boom was the one to answer.

"I think he's right. Looks like a war between their minds." Sky looked at Bridge who nodded and looked back at the two boys in the beds.

Bridge looked nervous now, which the other Sky did not like.

"This is going to be too risky, I don't think he can help you." He looked at the others.

Even though he looked nervous, Bridge was not having that. He pulled up a chair and set it right in the middle the two beds. He crossed his arms and gave a look to his Sky.

Sky sighed. "Fine, but I don't like this."

Bridge motioned for everyone to leave the room. As much as the Sky of his world did not want to leave him, he knew the best way for him to get through this was to have complete concentration. Any other emotions in the room could distract all three Bridges, and threaten negative effects. The particular room all the Bridges were in had a window in it, so the rangers could watch from outside without disturbing them.

Once he was settled, the silent Bridge took off his gloves and took a deep breath. He placed a hand on either side of him, touching the two other Bridges' foreheads. He jumped a little as he began to get inside their heads. From outside the rangers would have said nothing much was happening inside of that room, but for the three occupants a war was raging on.

Bridge felt like he had been fighting for days. His evil counterpart was strong, but he had to keep him at bay. He had to keep his friends safe. Bridge had made a promise to the Sky of the other world. He would not let that Bridge do anymore harm. He was struggling, lost in his own mind and his double's. Sometimes he was in a memory, and others he was facing himself. This reminded him of that dream he had so many weeks before. They were fighting a monster, but the monster turned out to be him. Syd said it was his inner demons, but she never realized his dream turned out to be a premonition.

"Come on Bridgey, you don't want to play anymore?" The evil Bridge was looking for him.

Bridge was hiding, but they were in each other's heads. There was no escape, not really. "I won't let you wake up. I won't let you get control of this."

"We'll see about that." The evil Bridge growled in frustration.

They continued to go back and forth. Most of the time they were in a fog, but could hear what the other was thinking. Bridge kept getting brought back to a river. He did not remember it from his own life, but it seemed important to this Bridge.

Bridge watched the water flow when he felt something had not felt before. There was a strange energy that had entered their minds, and the other Bridge could feel it too. Something was familiar about this, but Bridge was confused as to what the new addition in their minds was.

"It's us."

Bridge looked across the river to see his evil counterpart staring ahead. Bridge looked straight to see himself, no not himself.

"Another one? Are you evil too?" Bridge was not sure if he could take this.

"He's here to help you." The evil Bridge glared. "But I won't go without a fight."

Bridge's head was spinning, which was not helped when a loud humming emitted through the air. He held his head and screamed. He had to keep focus, he had to keep the evil Bridge out of the picture. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up through clenched eyes to see a mirror image. This Bridge had soft features; he was the one there to help him. Bridge got up and followed his counterpart. He felt he could trust him. They were running, even though there was nowhere to go. Bridge heard a laugh and realized his surroundings had changed. They were in a warehouse; one Bridge remembered fighting a monster in.

"A little extra help isn't going to stop me." The evil Bridge laughed.

Monsters appeared out of nowhere and Bridge got into a fighting position. The one that had said nothing yet, did not move, but only stared at the evil ranger. Bridge wished he could morph in his mind, but that was not how his mind operated. Bridge began fighting off the monsters and looked to see the two other Bridges fighting. Every blow they took, he felt. Mind fighting was difficult.

Bridge took out one of the monsters, only to be greeted by two more. He fought, but then his body felt like it was on fire. He looked behind him to see the evil Bridge glaring at the quiet one on the ground. He was getting in. Bridge concentrated and pushed the evil Bridge out as much as he could. He succeeded enough to throw the evil ranger off. The quiet one stood up and titled his head, he was gaining control. The evil Bridge faltered a little and stumbled back. Bridge could feel traces of everything happening between the two of them. His head was pounding, and he felt weaker every minute. One of the monsters kicked him hard enough to send him flying across the room. He crumpled into a heap and could not find the strength to get up. He was shaking. Bridge saw some crates, so he crawled behind them to hide. This was becoming too much for him.

The two Bridges continued fighting. They were each struggling to gain control of the other. Bridge could feel there power and it terrified him. The mind was a dangerous thing and these two had full access to it. All Bridge could do was keep his walls up and continue to push the evil Bridge out. If he let him gain control, even for a moment they would all be done for.

0000000000

The rangers watched behind the glass. The silent Bridge had been in the room for two hours and it would seem like nothing was happening. Out of nowhere though, all three Bridges began to struggle in their coma. Their Bridge was twitching violently in the bed, the evil Bridge was arched up struggling to breathe, and blood began to spill out of the silent Bridge's nose. The Sky of his world began to panic.

"We have to wake him up."

Kat grabbed his arm. "We can't. If we disturb any of them now, we could lose all three. This is a battle of the mind, one they must win on their own."

"What if the good Bridges are losing?" Syd could not take her eyes off of the twitching Bridge.

Kat gave them a look like she did not know. If the evil Bridge won this battle, then they would all be in trouble. If he won, it meant he was strong enough to take out two very powerful people and the rangers would be next.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	8. Getting Out

**Thank you Jeannine Matweus for reviewing!**

00000000

Bridge was losing control. He felt it, and so did the other two. Their minds were getting stretched to the limit, and he was not sure how much longer any of them could withstand it. The two were still fighting, but Bridge could feel the earth breaking. The warehouse was shaking, and the walls were starting to crumble. The humming was becoming unbearable. The monsters had vanished, but so were Bridge's surroundings. A piece of wall fell next to Bridge; behind it was a white light. The room was spinning, Bridge could not hold on much longer. With ragged breaths he shut his eyes and pushed the evil Bridge's thoughts out as much as he could. He felt like he was losing.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring at himself. The quiet one was staring at him with wide eyes. Although they said nothing to each other, Bridge could understand everything the other Bridge wanted to say. If they were going to get out of this alive, they needed to work together. They needed a plan. The silent ranger grabbed Bridge's hand and pulled him up. They both faced their evil version. This was it.

They pushed as hard as they could with their minds towards the evil Bridge. He, however, was determined not to lose this battle. All his energy was now focused on them. He knew Bridge was keeping him there, while the new, quiet, one was working hard to be in both of their heads. This was his advantage. His energy was not being used anywhere but here, and the others were feeling it.

Bridge's head was throbbing, and he could see the pain on his silent counterpart's face. Bridge did the only thing he could think of. He pushed his way further into the evil Bridge's head, and dug for leverage. In a blink of an eye, they were back at the river. The place they kept coming back to. Something happened there.

The evil Bridge glared at the two, but continued to twist their minds.

Bridge was out of breath, but he kept pushing. "This is where you went wrong? Why?"

The evil Bridge smirked. "My first taste of real power."

The scene began to unravel before them. Bridge watched as a teenager appeared to be drowning in the river. The evil Bridge walked over and watched.

"I had been learning to control minds, I was fourteen. We were friends, but all of sudden I made him forget how to swim."

How could this version of himself be so cruel? Bridge shook his head.

"I told everyone it was an accident. That I tried saving him to no avail. They took sympathy on me."

Bridge did not recognize the boy drowning, but even if he had, there was no way he would ever do something like that. "You let our power corrupt you, I won't let you get out of this."

Bridge grabbed his silent counterpart's hand and imagined the evil Bridge was in the river. He fell into the water and began to thrash around. His hold on them was severed, and now was the time to make their move. Bridge looked at his quiet self and understood what needed to be done.

000000000

"What's happening to them?" Z could not take her eyes off of the Bridges all struggling in the room.

Kat shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"What if they end up killing each other?" Syd was worried.

That world's Sky could not believe that. "They'll make it through."

The other Sky nodded. "Yeah, they have to."

"Guys something's happening." Jack leaned in.

The rangers watched as all three Bridges began to struggle more. All at once they took a deep breath and opened their eyes. The silent Bridge did not even acknowledge his bloody nose as jumped up from his chair and dived for the evil Bridge. The Bridge of that world shot up, out of breath, and took in his surroundings. He jumped out of the bed and joined the silent Bridge. They both put their hands on the evil Green Ranger.

All the rangers were not sure what to do. They wanted to help, but something told them to let the two Bridges keep going.

The evil Bridge struggled, but the other two held him down. He arched up and gasped before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. The other Bridges tried to catch their breath, but both sank to the floor. They were leaning on the bed when the other rangers ran into the room.

The other Sky ran to his Bridge, while the other rangers joined their own Bridge.

"Are you okay?" Z helped him to his feet.

Bridge gave a shaky nod. "Yeah, I think so." He looked over at the silent Bridge, who now stood with Sky's help. "Thanks."

The silent Bridge nodded and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happened?" Jack was staring at the three Green Rangers.

Bridge walked over to his hospital bed and sat down. "I trapped him in his mind, but he was strong. We were fighting, I guess you could say. I had to keep him there, and I don't think I would have made it if it weren't for him, or me."

"So you were all in each other's heads?" Z was trying to figure this all out.

Bridge nodded. "Yeah, when he came in we figured out a plan."

"Wait, how?" The other Sky was unclear as to how his Bridge could have communicated anything.

Bridge stared at the quiet version of himself. "Thoughts are power. Even though he doesn't talk, that doesn't mean I can't understand him. We're the same, not to mention he was just in my head. Out here it's not the same, but I still understand him."

The other Sky looked at his Bridge. Part of him felt envious of someone being able to understand him without any interpretation.

Sky looked at the evil Bridge. "He's he going to wake up?"

Bridge nodded again. "Yeah, we just sort of blocked his mind control."

"You took away his power?" Syd questioned.

"No, no his power is a part of him. It's not something that can be taken away, but if he tries getting into anyone else's head, even just to read their minds, it's going to hurt him." A string of guilt washed over Bridge's face.

"How are you able to do that?" Sky looked at his best friend.

"I'm actually not entirely sure." He looked at the quiet ranger. "Together we were able to access the root of his power and energy. We just sort of blocked it, I think he understands it more."

The silent Bridge gave a sad smile and nodded. He looked at the evil Bridge. They all could feel the tension caused by that Bridge. Both Green Rangers were worried they would end up like him. Killers. Neither wanted a life like that.

"I need to check all three of you over before we do anything else. Rangers, if you could give us some space." Kat shooed the rangers away and began to look the Green Rangers over.

Kat was looking at the evil Bridge when that world's Green Ranger spoke. "Did he cause a lot of damage here?"

"He got Sky to rough the Commander up, but he'll be okay. The rangers would have all been worse off if you hadn't come when you did." She turned to the silent Bridge. "And he would have been even more so, if it weren't for you."

"He's just happy help. I think visions of this have been in his head for a while."

The silent Bridge sighed, showing his exhaustion. Kat continued to check them over.

"Well physically I believe you are all exhausted and need rest, but mentally, there's really no way to tell. We're still learning about your abilities Bridge, so for this type of advancement, I'm not sure how analyze your current health position." Kat was looking at the notes she had scribbled after the quick check up.

"Well I know you're right about the sleep thing. As for him…" He nodded towards the evil Bridge. "I would sedate him in case he wakes up. He can't do anything mind control wise, but he's still sly."

Kat nodded, and then looked at the silent Bridge. "I can show you where you can get some rest."

He nodded and followed Kat out of the room. Bridge decided he wanted to sleep in his own bed, so he went to his room to get some much needed sleep.

As the green rangers slept, the others sat in the common room in awkward silence. They were relieved everyone was okay, but they were not sure what to do next. The two Skys in the room could not stop staring at each other, it was so odd to themselves sitting there.

"So I'm the yellow ranger on your world?" Syd looked disgusted.

The other Sky diverted his attention and laughed. "Yeah, I think she'd make the same face if she knew she were pink here."

This started a conversation about both worlds. The rangers wanted to know what little things were different compared to their own. They discussed this through most of the night, and did not even realize they had drifted off in mid-conversations. The Sky of that world was the first to wake up. Surprised by falling asleep he jumped up on instinct and ran to his room. He thought he would find a sleeping Bridge inside, but instead he found an empty bed.

"He's gone." Sky ran back to the others. "Everyone get up, Bridge is gone."

The rangers let out confused groans.

The other Sky wiped his eyes, and then shot up. "Bridge." He ran out of the common room and to the room he had been sleeping in. There was no one there.

Panic rose through the rangers as they found a lack of green rangers when three should have stood out. They made their way to the evil Bridge's room. Relief washed over all of them as they saw him lying in the bed.

"I don't get it. Where are they?" Z was getting worried.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to find them." None of them wanted to go through what they had the day before ever again.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Promises

**Thank you Jeannine Matweus, webbowriter, and Super-Silent-K for reviewing!**

 **AN: Last chapter!**

000000000

The rangers were panicking. They had to find their Bridges. With no luck, the rangers went to the Command Center, almost running into Kat.

"Kat, have you seen Bridge?" Syd was hopeful.

"And Bridge." The other Sky added.

"I was just about to check on them…" Kat furrowed her brow.

"They aren't there." Sky hated not knowing where Bridge was.

"What?" Kat went over to the computers and began typing. "Security footage shows them both leaving their rooms."

"Heading where?" Sky needed to know.

Kat let out a sigh of relief. "The lab. They are both in the lab."

They rangers did not let Kat get another word out before running out of the Command Center and towards the lab. When they entered, Boom put out his hands to slow them all down. They all stopped to see both Bridges at a work table talking…well one Bridge was talking and the other was communicating in a way only the other could understand.

"They've been here all morning. They seem to be getting along really well." Boom watched amused.

Jack walked up to the two Green Rangers. "Looks like you two are feeling better."

Both Bridges turned and smiled, but their Bridge spoke. "Loads actually. I guess neither of us could sit around knowing there was so much to learn about. He's amazing." He looked at the Sky of the other world. "His powers are more advanced than I could even imagine."

That Sky smirked. "Maybe you should give up talking then."

The rangers laughed.

The silent Bridge put a hand on the other Bridge. He said nothing, but Bridge looked at him as if he had.

"I know." Bridge stood up. "It's been great getting to know him, but your world needs you both. Plus, I still have a job to do."

"What job?" Z did not like where this was going.

"I made a promise. I have to bring evil me back to where he belongs."

"Bridge, I don't think that's such a good idea." Jack protested.

"He can't hurt anyone now, but he hurt a lot of people where he came from. They need justice for what he's done, and I told them I would bring him back."

Sky was worried for his friend. "Then let us go with you."

Bridge shook his head. "I have to do this alone. I'll be fine, really."

The silent Bridge walked over to his Sky and put a hand on his shoulder. Sky stared at him for a moment, before understanding. "We'll stay until he gets back, just in case."

Bridge smiled. "See."

Sky walked over to Bridge. "You're still weak, Bridge."

"It won't take long. I swear, I won't stick around longer than necessary."

The rangers reluctantly agreed.

Evil Bridge was awake, and it was time to take him back from where he came. Officers were putting handcuffs on him, but all he could do was scowl. He stared at Bridge.

"You should have killed me. You both had the chance."

Bridge shook his head. "You're the killer, not us."

The evil ranger smirked. "I don't need my powers to get what I want."

"They won't fall for any manipulation. You'll be spending the rest of your life in prison." Bridge grabbed him and took the cube from Kat.

The others watched as Bridge disappeared into another dimension, hoping he would return soon.

As soon as both Bridges were in the Command Center, the evil Bridge wasted no time in kicking Bridge hard in the gut. His hands were bound behind him, but he was determined to get away. Bridge held his stomach as he ran after his counter-self. Cruger saw this and called for Sky.

"Stop!" Bridge was too far behind the evil ranger.

He was running so fast no one could process what was happening in time. He was going to get away. Bridge continued to chase after him, concentrating on the other Bridge's mind. The evil Bridge yelled out and fell letting Bridge catch up to him. He looked down to see the other Bridge clenching his eyes shut in pain. Bridge broke his concentration as Sky was running up to them.

"What happened?"

Bridge stared at the Blue Ranger. "He tried getting away, but…" He was in shock of what he had just done. He got into the ranger's head with just a look. He had been in there before, but he was surprised that he was able to do that.

Sky stared at him. "I thought you couldn't get into heads."

The evil ranger laughed. "Getting stronger than you thought you could, huh? Maybe it will just be a matter of time before you're in the same situation."

Sky glared and hauled the ranger up. "We've got you now."

"He can't get into minds anymore. If he does it will cause him pain. That does not mean he isn't dangerous though." Bridge grabbed the other arm and helped Sky bring him to the cells.

After the evil Bridge was put in a cell, Sky met the other Bridge in the Command Center. His face was full of emotions. Having the right Green Ranger in custody was bringing back sore memories.

"Well you kept your end, you brought him back." Sky stared with cold eyes.

Bridge nodded. "I told you I would. And now it's time for me to get back, so…" He held out his wrist.

Sky looked at Bridge unmoving. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"What?" Bridge wanted that cuff off of him.

"Your powers are developing rapidly. Just a few days ago you could barely read minds, and now you blocked a mind from its functions."

"I had help." Bridge was growing angry.

"You could change still. That cuff may be the only thing your friends have to stop you. It could just be a matter of time."

Bridge shook his head. "No, I'm not like him. He killed someone when he was young, I never did that. I'm not like him. I won't be like him."

"But you aren't so sure you won't turn out the same, are you?"

Bridge had tears in his eyes. Sky was right.

"Remove the cuff cadet Tate." Cruger stood in the room.

Sky's eyes never left Bridge's. "But sir."

"Enough. Bridge kept his end of the promise, you must keep yours. There is nothing to suggest this Bridge will turn away from his morals, but even if he does, that is for his world to deal with. They must learn from their mistakes, just as we have ours."

Sky huffed and stepped forward. He took out an electronic key and unlocked the cuff from Bridge's wrist. "Don't make me regret that."

Bridge nodded. "I'm sorry it had to be like this."

Sky's face softened. "Go home Bridge. Your friends are waiting for you."

Bridge gave a small smile and took out the teleportation cube. He could not have been happier to get out of that place. When he got back to S.P.D. he worried for a moment that he was not back at his world, but some other dimension. That thought was quickly pushed away when he saw the relieved faces on the ranger's faces. Not to mention seeing himself and two Skys in the room.

"All done then?" Jack was glad this whole thing could be put behind them.

Bridge smiled and nodded. He looked at the quiet version of himself, he knew the other Bridge knew exactly what happened; thankfully he could not say anything.

The other Sky nodded. Everything was back in order, so it was time for them to go back to their own world. As they all said goodbye, the silent Green Ranger gave Bridge a mental note that everything would be okay now. Bridge was unclear if he actually knew that, or was just speculating. They all said their goodbyes and the rangers were happy to finally get some rest. Everyone told Bridge how happy they were he was okay as he made his way to his room. Once he was there he slumped down on his bed and sighed. Now he had time to process the last few days.

Sky came into the room and saw Bridge sitting on his bed. He could see the confliction on his face. Sky sat down next to him and smiled.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"You mean do I want to talk about evil me, quiet me, or me me?" Bridge looked up a little.

"How about all of the above."

Bridge sighed. "This whole thing freaked me out, of course it did. One minute everything is normal and the next you are telling me I joined forces with Grumm and almost took out the entire team. Being in his head, seeing how similar we were…it scares me."

"I would be surprised if it didn't. Going through what you did would be traumatic, no one expects you to spring back to normal."

"A few days ago I was normal, and now I can do things I never thought possible."

Sky squinted. "What do you mean?"

"I got in his head, Sky. I got in and I controlled it. That's what started it for him. He got the power, and from there it was only a matter of time before it took him over completely."

Sky thought for a moment. "And how did you feel, controlling him like that?"

"Horrible, a person shouldn't be able to have control like that. It's wrong and it terrifies me." Bridge threw his head back.

"What about the other Bridge? How'd he feel?"

"Empowered. He felt like a God, he liked it."

Sky shrugged. "See? You aren't like him Bridge."

"But his abilities became too much to handle. He gave in, and let them take over. That could still happen to me. They think it, I think it too."

"The others don't think that, Bridge." Sky shook his head.

Bridge gave him a look. "It's not just a feeling."

"Okay, so what?" After what happened it only makes sense to be weary. Look, why don't you make a promise to me right now. If you ever feel like your abilities are too much, or out of control you tell me, or anyone. Just tell someone and together we'll get through it. We won't let you be like him."

"I don't know, maybe it would be better if I just left. Then there would be no way I could turn out like him." Bridge would not meet Sky's eyes.

"Leave? Bridge, where would you go?"

"Where I was. Where I'd be if I weren't here." Bridge looked at Sky through the corner of his eyes.

"That asylum? No, Bridge that place was no good."

"They kept me in solitary and sedated. It subdued me. It would stop me."

Sky grew angry. "Bridge, that is no way to live. When Jack and I were looking for the other you, one of the alternates was there. It was a world where you never left, and believe me, it was not good. That place was killing you. Every insane thought was running through your mind. You can't think that is a better option. Besides, we need you. You are not evil, and you won't be. The fact that you are willing to lock yourself away to ensure that does not happen proves that. You would never hurt us, so promise me Bridge."

Tears fell from Bridge's eyes. "Okay, I promise to tell you if the power are getting too much. I'll try."

"Good." Sky softened and pulled Bridge into a hug. The boy had a lot of repairing to do, but he would be okay. They would all be okay.

0000000000

 **AN: That is it! Hope everyone enjoyed the story and thank you all so much for supporting it! New stories are on the way!**


End file.
